Metal panel assemblies are commonly used to define both roofing and siding surfaces on various types of buildings. These metal panel assemblies generally include a plurality of metal panels that are interconnected in a manner that defines a plurality of laterally spaced and axially or longitudinally extending standing seams. The particular way in which the opposing side-edge portions of the metal panels are configured, the particular way in which a side-edge portion of one metal panel interfaces with a side-edge portion of an adjacent metal panel, or both, defines the profile for the standing seam. Various standing seam profiles are commercially available.
FIGS. 1A-C illustrate one prior art metal panel assembly 2 of the above-described type. The panel assembly 2 includes a plurality of interconnected panels 6. Each panel 6 includes a main body or base 10 that is disposed between a pair of laterally spaced and longitudinally extending side-edge portions of the panel 6. These side-edge portions of adjacent panels 6 are interconnected in an appropriate manner to define a plurality of standing seams 14 that extend outwardly or generally away relative to the base 10 of the panels 6, that are laterally spaced, and further that are axially or longitudinally extending in the panel assembly 2 (e.g., from an eave of a roof to a peak thereof). As used herein, the “lateral” extent, dimension, or the like is at least generally in the direction of the arrow A in FIG. 1C, while the axial or longitudinal extent, dimension, or the like is at least generally in the direction of the arrow B in FIG. 1C.
Each standing seam 14 of the panel assembly 2 generally includes an extension 18 which is at least generally vertically disposed relative to the base 10 of the panels 6 or which extends outwardly from adjacent portions of the panel assembly 2. A head 22 of the standing seam 14 is disposed on an upper extreme of the extension 18. The profile of the standing seam 14 of FIGS. 1A-C is commonly referred to as a “bulb seam profile.” Generally, the lateral extent of the head 22 that is represented by the dimension d1 in FIG. 1B is significantly greater than the lateral extent of the extension 18 that is represented by the dimension d2 in FIG. 1B. Typically the dimension d1 is at least about 0.75 inches in these types of seam profiles.
Another prior art metal panel assembly is illustrated in FIGS. 2A-B in the form of a panel assembly 50. The panel assembly 50 includes a plurality of panels 54. Each panel 54 includes a base 58 that is disposed between a pair of laterally spaced and longitudinally extending side-edge portions of the panel 54. These side-edge portions of adjacent panels 54 are interconnected in an appropriate manner to define a plurality of standing seams 62 that extend outwardly from adjacent portions of the panel assembly 50, that are laterally spaced (i.e., in the same relative direction as represented by the arrow A in FIG. 1C) and that are axially or longitudinally extending (e.g., in the same relative direction as represented by the arrow B in FIG. 1C) in the panel assembly 50. Each standing seam 62 generally includes an extension 66 which is at least generally vertically disposed relative to the base 58 of the panels 54 or which extends outwardly from adjacent portions of the panel assembly 50. A head 70 is disposed on an upper extreme of the extension 66. The profile of the standing seam 62 of FIGS. 2A-B is commonly referred to as a “T-seam profile.” Generally, the lateral extent of the head 70 that is represented by the dimension d1 in FIG. 2B is significantly greater than the lateral extent of the extension 66 that is represented by the dimension d2 in FIG. 2B. Typically the dimension d1 is about one inch.
A prior art variation of the panel assembly 50 of FIGS. 2A-B is presented in FIG. 2C in the form of a panel assembly 50′. Corresponding parts of the panel assembly 50 and the panel assembly 50′ are identified by the same reference numerals, although the “single prime” designation is used in the case of FIG. 2C to identify that the same is different from the configuration presented in FIGS. 2A-B. The primary distinction between the panel assembly 50 of FIGS. 2A-B and the panel assembly 50′ of FIG. 2C is the configuration of the side-edge portions of the metal panels 54′ and the way that the side-edge portions of adjacent metal panels 54′ are interconnected to define the standing seams 62′. However, at least generally the same profile and size is realized for the head 70′ of the standing seam 62′ and extension 66′.
Various types of devices may be attached to metal building surfaces for any number of purposes. One prior art device is illustrated in FIG. 3 in the form of a clamp 26 that has been specifically adapted for use with the profile of the standing seam 14 of FIGS. 1A-C. The clamp 26 generally includes a unitary or one-piece-clamp body 30 having a lower clamp body surface 34. A clamp body slot 38 is formed on the lower clamp body surface 34 and extends upwardly therefrom into the clamp body 30. The contour of the clamp body slot 38 at least generally approximates the contour of the head 22 and a distal portion of the extension 18 of the standing seam 14. Based upon the head 22 having a rather significantly greater lateral extent than the distal portion of the extensional 8 that is disposed within the clamp body slot 38, and further in order for the clamp body slot 38 to enclose a distal portion of the extension 18, the clamp 26 must be installed on the panel assembly 2 by sliding the clamp 26 onto the standing seam 14 from an end thereof. The clamp 26 must then be slid along the axial extent of the standing seam 14 (i.e., in the direction of the arrow B in FIG. 1C) to the desired axial or longitudinal location on the standing seam 14. Once at the desired axial or longitudinal location along the standing seam 14, the clamp 26 may be fixed to the standing seam 14 by directing a seam fastener 42 through a seam fastener hole 46 in the clamp body 30. The seam fastener 42 extends within the clamp body slot 38 and engages the extension 18 against an opposing portion of the clamp body slot 38. Multiple and axially or longitudinally spaced seam fasteners 42 (i.e., spaced along the length of the clamp body slot 38 which is at least generally along the direction of the arrow B in FIG. 1C) may be used to provide for a more secure engagement of the clamp 26 onto the standing seam 14. One or more mounting cavities (e.g., threaded holes or apertures, and not shown) may be provided on various exterior surfaces of the clamp body 30 to allow various types of devices to be attached to the clamp 26 when installed on the standing seam 14, and to thereby become interconnected with the panel assembly 2. Snow retention devices, equipment frames, and walkway components are representative of what may be interconnected with the panel assembly 2 through the attachment of one and typically a plurality of clamps 26 to one or more standing seams 14 of the panel assembly 14 at one or more longitudinal or axial locations along its seams 14.
One of the primary disadvantages of the clamp 26 of FIG. 3 is the manner in which it must be installed on a standing seam. Once again, this clamp 26 must be slid onto the standing seam at one of its ends. Consider the case where the metal panel assembly having these standing seams is a roofing surface where the standing seams would typically extend from an eave of the roofing surface to a peak of the roofing surface. In the event that one or more of the clamps 26 were needed at a central location between this eave and peak, an installer would have to slide the clamp(s) 26 along the standing seam a distance of one-half of the distance between this eave and peak. The time required to complete the installation and the inconveniences associated with this installation may detract from the usage of these types of clamps. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a clamp which retains at least certain advantages associated with the construction or principles of the clamp 26 (e.g., for providing attachment capabilities to the panel assembly 2 through the clamp 26), but which eliminates the installation disadvantage of the clamp 26.
Another prior art standing seam profile and prior art clamping device are illustrated in FIG. 4. A panel assembly 300 includes a plurality of standing seams 304 (only one being shown) that axially extend from an eve of a roofing surface to a peak thereof. A clamp 308 (at least generally H-shaped in an end view) is mounted over the standing seam 304 and is secured thereto by a pair of fasteners 312 that extend through the clamp 308 and engage opposing portions of the standing seam 304. The upper portion of the clamp 308 is configured to receive a bar 316 for snow retention purposes. This bar 316 may be secured to the clamp 312 by directing a plurality of fasteners 320 through the clamp 308 and into the bar 316. An extension 324 may be attached to the bar 316 via a pair of fasteners 328 in a location that is between adjacent standing seams 304. This extension 324 extends downwardly from the bar 316.